


Aussie Style In Edwardian England

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tegan and Ann get... intimate.RP Fic.





	Aussie Style In Edwardian England

Tegan smiled as she followed Ann to the bedroom. 

"So... settle sweetheart."

Tegan smiled and settled down on the edge of Ann's bed. She looked around the room.

"Very nice."

She said. 

"It can be... sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Sometimes it seems a little... empty."

Tegan smiled softly.

"Someone misses their Nyssa when she's not around?"

She asked gently reaching out and stroking Ann's cheeks softly. 

"Yes... sometimes I do."

Tegan smiled.

"This why you have these under one of your pillows?"

She reached under and pulled out a pair of black lace knickers with deep purple frilly out lining. They were a pair of Nyssa's underwear. 

"Fond memories?"

"Which tryst was this to remind you of?"

"Last months."

Tegan smiled and drew Ann close to her.

"What was so special about that one?"

She asked gently kissing Ann's face. 

"Nyss taught me a few more... moves."

Tegan smirked.

"Oh really...want to show me what she taught you?"

She purred. 

"Mmm, depends if you think you can handle it?"

"Sweetie...I sleep with Nyssa almost as much as you.... If she's taught you anything she'll have perfected it on me....so yes I can handle it."

"You might want to strip..."

Tegan smiled and stood up and stripped her clothes off. 

"Sit on the bed?"

Tegan did as she was asked and smiled expectantly at Ann. Ann smiled and moved to kneel over her. 

"Lie back?"

Tegan laid back on the bed still smiling at Ann. Ann smiled and quickly leant down to kiss her. 

"Ready?"

Tegan smirked softly.

"For hot lesbian sex?"

She murred.

"I was born ready for that....in fact I was born ready for any type of hot sex. Comes with being a Bisexual Aussie Slut."

She said with a wink. 

"Naughty girl."

"Says the girl who sleeps with her mirror image..."

Ann laughed softly, kissing her before slowly kissing her way down to Tegan's breasts, pausing there to suckle on them. Tegan began to purr. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes."

Tegan murred. Ann smiled, slowly stroking a hand lower over Tegan's body. Tegan continued to murr. 

"More?"

"Naturally."

Tegan murred. Ann smirked, teasing her clit. Tegan inhaled deeply. 

"More?"

"Hell yes."

Tegan growled softly. 

"Magic word."

"Oh Rabbits...."

Tegan murred softly.

"Please...."

Ann murred and quickly pushed inwards. Tegan bucked and murred. Ann set a quick and teasing pace. Tegan mewled and squirmed. Ann sped up. Tegan mewled loudly. Ann sped up further. 

"Come for me."

Tegan smirked.

"First tell me you enjoy fucking your lovers best friend..."

She murred stroking Ann's face. 

"I enjoy fucking my lovers best friend."

Tegan smirked and purred and stroking Ann's face said lovingly.

"You tart Ann."

Before her body convulsed and she came apart. Ann smirked and leant to kiss Tegan gently.

“Tarts do it better.”

She teased, moving to settle beside Tegan.


End file.
